


Sexy sounds of BPM (Brutal Pipe Masturbation)

by Captain_Sunshine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: LonelyEyes, Multi, NSFW, Other, Season 2 spoilers, Smut, blame tiktok, can a pipe give consent?, elias fucks the pipe after murdering jurgen leitner, eliaspipe, safe prep but with grease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Sunshine/pseuds/Captain_Sunshine
Summary: After boinking Jurgen Leitner with his new pipe, Elias decides that he wants to take very special care of it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Metal Pipe, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Sexy sounds of BPM (Brutal Pipe Masturbation)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with the help of the 1960 discord server. Especially u mango thanks for assisting in spell checking.

It was surprisingly quiet after Elias killed Jurgen Leitner. There was nothing but the buzzing of the recorder. It was so peaceful Elias had to bask in it for a moment. He knew he couldn’t take too long or else Jon may find him, and he’d prefer to keep this a secret as long as possible. But it was nice, the feeling of the cool metal pipe underneath his fingertips. Elias studies his handiwork on the body below him. The pipe was magnificent. It was able to kill Leitner in a few blows. He was going to have to take *special* care of it tonight.

Elias was cautious walking back to his office, he was covered in blood after all. But he knows that the privacy of his office is just what he needs with his new favourite murder weapon. When he gets there, he first begins with cleaning it. Slowly rubbing a damp wipe up and down it’s silver with a delicate touch. Elias feels every inch of it. He wraps his hand around the thick cylinder, only a cloth between the cool metal and his warm skin. 

Elias begins to feel his pants grow ever so tight. But no, he can’t allow himself to have such pleasure just yet. Not before he’s ready for an object of this calibre. Once the pipe is finally clean Elias’s boner is twice as hard. The way it reflected the candlelight was enough to make him orgasm already. Looking at it now Elias almost regrets using a cloth to clean it and instead of not just putting it straight inside his mouth. Oh, how he wishes it was his tongue running along the now shiny metal of the pipe. 

He knows he should clean up himself, but what is the point if he was just going to get himself soiled even more now he has the company of his new companion. Elias begins stripping, revealing himself to nobody in the privacy of his own office, but strangely he feels so exposed in front of his pipe. 

“P-pipey. Oh, I want you in me so bad.” He poses seductively to imitate inviting the pipe inside of him. “But no, I need to prepare first or you might hurty-wurty me!” He reaches into the bottom drawer, making sure to angle his butt nice and high so his bleached asshole is completely exposed. He takes his time, letting the cool breeze from an open window tickle the rim. Oh, how he longs to be filled. Finally, he slowly pulls out a small container of grease. He struts over to where he left the pipe and slowly drops down.

“Oh, pipe-y. I can’t wait to have you fill me with all your metal glory. Just thinking about it is making me h-hard!” The last part he moans out as he dipped his index finger deep into the grease. It felt just like good puss. But he couldn’t play with it forever, no he needed to get a move on if he was to really satisfy his needs tonight. 

He traces his greasy fingers around the rim of his asshole before slowly pushing in his middle finger bit by bit. In deep, and out slowly. “Oh no pipey! My asshole seems to be a wittle tighter than usual. It’s going to take a bit longer for me to prepare myself. But you can still stay by me as I do.” Elias places the pipe in between his legs and starts humping, the cold of the pipe is piercing against his warm thighs.

Elias manages two fingers inside his tight asshole this time. He’s faster than before now. And finally, he adds a third, then a fourth. He feels so full but it’s not enough. No, Elias needs the pipe. “Oh pipey-wipey! I think I’m finally ready for you.” Elias coos as he playfully runs his leg along the pipe. He leans across and grabs more grease. He slowly slathers layers of grease onto the pipe, rubbing it all over it. 

“Oh pipey you’re gonna be so slick! I wonder if I’ll be able to keep you in there without you falling out.” He giggles. Even after the grease has spread all over the pipe, Elias continues to rub his hands up and down it, feeling it’s thickness and length. Elias repositions the pipe so it is below him. He carefully moves the pipe closer and closer to his asshole before it finally enters and Elias lets out a loud moan. “Ohhh yes pipey!” Elias pushes it in further and further into his asshole, the feeling of being full filling him with delight. He becomes oh so hard he might cum right then and there! 

He moves it down just enough that it threatens to exit his asshole, but it doesn’t. Instead, it moves back up quickly, deeper than before. Elias is incoherent at this point, muttering words like “Pipey” and “Faster, deeper please!” Always broken up by moans and screams of pleasure. A bit of cum seeps out. “N-no please I want to keep going.” After a bit Elias let’s go of the pipe but it keeps moving, going faster and deeper every time and never failing to hit his pleasure spot. Soon Elias is at its mercy, writhing under its thrusts into his anus. 

He cums. His screams of pleasure muffled by the couch he found himself on. It’s a long stream of semen and stains his couch and covers his stomach in white. He’s panting now, and the pipe exists with a soft ‘pop’. But it’s not just the pipe there now, no. 

“Hello Peter.” He breaths with a vicious smirk on his lips. “How kind of you to join me.” Peter appears on top of him, pinning him down.  
“You know me Elias, I never was much of a watcher. Not when you look so good.” The cum-covered pipe is discarded as Peter and Elias spend the rest of the night painting his office white.


End file.
